Quinntessential
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Quinn goes to her Ten year high school reunion.


**Quinntessential**

By Quick-n-Popular

Quinn goes Lawndale High's Reunion. There she is frustrated that people's perception there is that she hasn't changed much. Also, there we get to see various other characters and their predicaments." 

Note: This is fictional all character's new backgrounds and situations are purely made up.

Quinn Morgendorffer enters Lawndale High's gym sighing deeply. How long has it been since she stepped through these doors? To her it felt like a millennium though the sign above the gym declares it a decade. Upon entering the much remembered gym, two familiar faces run up to greet her: Stacy and Tiffany.

"Stacy! Tiffany! How **are** you guys?" Quinn said excitingly.

Stacy who was dressed in a flower dress, smiled, "Just excellent! My waitressing job has reached its biggest peak; I made twenty-five bucks in tips last night! Can you believe it?

Quinn made an attempt at a cheerful laugh but came up short.

Quinn "Well that's...great Stacy. How about you Tiffany, what have you been up to these last ten years?

Tiffany, dressed in khakis and a white shirt, shrugged, "I've been good. My real-estate business has been lagging but I'm sure It'll pick up. How about you Quinn, what have you been up to?

"Well, after collage, I got an intern job at _Vogue_ and am now the senior editor." Quinn stared down at her feet uncomfortably.

Stacy smiled, "I bet you'll be vice president there for sure."

Quinn looked at Stacy awkwardly, "Stacy, _Vogue _doesn't have a vice president, and if they did, I wouldn't want it. I'm happy where I am."

Tiffany and Stacy laughed.

"What?" asked Quinn.

Stacy wiped away a tear, smearing her mascara. "Oh Quinn, you're such a joker."

Quinn crossed her arms in contempt.

Meanwhile, across the room, Daria and Jane come in from the back.

"I still can't believe I'm here. Why did you want come here Jane Lane?" Asked Daria.

Jane grinned, "Oh C'mon, Morgendorffer, this is our chance to see how pathetic our counter parts have become in the time of our absence."

Daria looked at her, giving her the "not convinced" look.

Jane threw up her hands, "Ok, ok. hours d' eavours and cocktail drinks."

Daria sighed. She then spotted Mr. DeMartino. She strolled up to him. Mr. DeMartino is very different now, well slightly. He is now bald, in a wheelchair, and has a nurse assistant.

"Well you certainly look better." She said.

"Daria! My best student." said Mr. D, "After my triple **bypass surgery! **I was given Nelly, here, to make sure I receive **no more stress!** So, how are you?

Just when she was about to answer, an all to familiar person came up behind her. Kevin, who is working as a valet, was dressed in a purple vest, his hair slicked back, and his usual goofy chompers being canopied by a ratty mustache. "Hey Daria! How's it going? Whoa! Who's the old fossil?"

"Kevin, if you were a bit more perceptive, it'd probably be the first sign of the apocalypse." Mr. D scowled.

Kevin beamed. "Hey Mr. D! I didn't recognize you, being old and all. Hey, are you still peeved that I totaled your van?

Mr. D's eye bugged out fully and quivered, "**What!**"

Kevin took a step back, "Heh, I guess I forgot to tell you huh?"

Quinn was about to scream too. Between Stacy andTiffany reminding her of everything the three of them did in extreme detail, and the fact she still hadn't seen Sandi, she was going crazy.

Stacy had just returned with two punch cups.

"Stacy," asked Quinn, " Where is Sandi? I thought she was going to be here with you guys."

Stacy dropped her head and shuddered. "Oh Quinn, you haven't heard have you."

Quinn shook her head.

Stacy put down her cup and took Quinn's hands in hers, "Sandi died two years ago. It was some sort of strange allergic reaction to Maybelline eyeliner."

Quinn looked down at the floor again. It made her sad to realize how out of touch she had been with her dearest friends. Yet, with the exception of Sandi, no one really changed out here. Everyone has remained the same as she left them, well almost the same.

Stacy tried to brighten up the conversation, "So Quinn, what guys are you dating?"

Quinn looked up as if remembering she was there. "Oh, uh, there is this one cute photographer I'm seeing, I think it actually maybe the real thing."

Stacy giggled again, "You're so funny. No, really what guys are you dating?"

Quinn removed her hands from Stacy's. "What do you mean "what guys" I told you I'm in a serious one with one."

Stacy just grinned away. "Fibber."

Quinn sighed in agony and went off to the punch section.

There she met Jane. "Hey Red, long time no see. How's New York for you. Daria says you're quite the dictator at the office."

Quinn smiled, finally a question with some intelligence. "Oh, busy. My staff has absolutely no feel for fashion and it's leaving me bitter. How's Boston?"

Jane put down her half eaten prawn and sighed, "Never better. Though Jessie has been struggling with his company, but, I'm glad I have another Morgendorffer to help with the burden."

"Well you do better than me sometimes." Said Daria coming up behind Quinn. The two sisters hugged eachother warmly. "How are Trent and the kids, Daria?"

Daria smiled, "They're fine. Trent apologizes for not coming. He said he didn't want to face his "ghosts" here."

"Well," said Jane, "That's the Lane's for you. Always use superstition to get out of a situation."

Just then Kevin comes running followed in pursuit by Mr. DeMartino in his wheel chair.

"Gangway!"Yelled Kevin.

"Kevin! I'm going to break your legs!"

"Mr. DeMartino! Stop! Your heart, sir!" Yelled Nelly as she flew with them.

"In Kevin's case it's parallel parking." Remarkked Daria.

Everyone turned away as they passed. Brittany came in as the commotion died. She looked around. "What all the hubbub? Was that Kevy? Oh, Hey Daria, Hey Quinn, Hey Jane! What's Up?" Said Brittany in her froot loopy like manner.

Each person told of their past and their current present.

Brittany smiled, "Gee that is sooo interesting. Quinn you amaze me the most. I thought you were going to be in Mary Kay or something. You sure like fashion; you haven't changed a bit."

Quinn glared at Brittany venomously. "You know Brittany, I'm curious, what have you been up to?"

Brittany beamed, much like Kevin, "Well I met this nice old guy, who said if I married him I would be secured for life." Daria, Jane, and Quinn looked at eachother. Daria asked, "Brittany, do you know what a gold-digger is?"

Brittany looked perplexed,"I don't know, I don't really like shovels very much."

The reunion had just ended and Quinn was glad. After constantly trying to convince other people outside of Jane and Daria, no one seemed to accept the fact that she wasn't the same anymore.

Then came Mr. O'Neil. He spotted the group (Daria, Quinn, and Jane.) Leaving the building. He came bounding up.

"Daria! Quinn! Jane! It's so good to see you! What have the three of you been up to all these years?

"Well, I'm a freelance writer and mother of three." said Daria.

"I'm still a starving artist of the masses." said Jane.

Mr. O'Neil looked bummed. "Oh dear."

"What?" asked Daria.

"Daria, I'm sorry, I'm just kind of disappointed that you didn't become a teacher. But alas, what have you been up to Quinn?"

Quinn attempted a smile, "I've become the senior editor of _Vogue_ magazine."

Mr. O'Neil eyes were wide with surprise, "Wow, that's unusual."

"How do you mean?" Asked Quinn.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Quinn, but I assumed you were going to be a cosmetics salesmen." Mr. O'Neil said nervously.

"What!" Exclaimed Quinn.

"You seemed to have a _natch_ for that sort of thing, if I remember." said Mr. O'Neil, tying to gain back some ground.

Quinn erupted, "Why can't anyone here be either happy or excepting of my life! You Mr. O'Neil, you've always tried to think of the better of students and this is how you classify me?"

Mr. O'Neil looked confused, "Well...Yeah."

Quinn bared her teeth and kicked Mr. O'Neil right between the legs. He shuddered as he fell.

Quinn turned back to Jane and Daria.

"You'll never know how long I wanted to do that." said Quinn.

"Ah Damn, Daria I guess you can cross that off the list since your sister beat you to it." said Jane nudging Daria on the shoulder.

Daria looked down at Mr. O'Neil and said "It was great to see you again."

As they were going to their veichles, Stacy ran up to Quinn.

"Quinn! What happened back there with Mr. O'Neil? This isn't like you at all."

Quinn smiled at her exasperated friend and said, "Yeah, it isn't."

The End

("La La la la la This is my stuff, got get off...")


End file.
